A Day of Vial and Error
by FanofFemdom14
Summary: Why wait for love when you can use magic? As great as this sounds, this can often lead to bad mistakes. Especially the one in this tale. *Femdom warning*


** Kore Wa Zombie Desu Ka**

(Hello again! What can I say? I loved the series and can't wait to watch season two. So with that in mind please enjoy the story!)

(Edit 1.2 2/10/2013. Fixed punctuation and fixed paragraph structure.)

_**A day of Vial and Error**_

"I'm telling you that you are indeed the biggest piece of shit pervert ever on the planet ever!"

"And I'm telling YOU, that you are the rudest woman I've ever known and the fact that I let you stay is is incredibly idiotic of me!"

"Do I look like I care what you think?"

"You will care what I think when I kick your lazy ass out of my house."

"Go on..I'd like to see you try."

"Oh. Seems like someone doesn't remember our first fight!"

"Oh shut your ass up! I could easily take you."

It was a Friday evening when the argument between Seraphim and Ayumu began. It started off normally as any other day after the defeat of Yoruno, or King of the Night,, and the day after the poolside concert. Eucli seemed to be less firm after her singing. She was also nicer to Ayumu despite the fact that he was her servant.

"Name the place!" He retorted back.

"Stop fighting." Eucli said. Well not said, she held up her notepad with the words on it. Seraphim and Ayumu scowled at each other, but nonetheless sat back down to enjoy their noodles.

Seraphim sighed inside of her mind. She didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like Ayumu hated her more day after day. It was known that she actually had a crush on him. Although this may be true, she certainly couldn't show him that. Anyways, Haruna was at the Villiers outing that took place over 4 hours away. She'd be back the following Monday, but somehow she seemed to lessen the tension. And right now, there was huge tension.

"So...Eu-chan...Did you do anything while I was at school today?" Ayumu asked.

Eucliwood held her notepad. "No."

"Oh." Ayumu picked up some noodles and slurped them down. He proceed to close his eyes and smile.

"_Oh Ayumu-kun..I missed you sooo much." She looked up at him with glowing wide eyes._

"_Now now Eucli-chan... I missed you too. Don't worry about me though..." He smiled and placed his hands on her shoulders._

"I know what you're thinking."

Ayumu opened his eyes to her words. He blushed and turned away. "I wasn't thinking of a-anything"

"I'm not stupid." Her notepad said.

"See? Pervert."

"That's it. I'll clean up later." Ayumu sighed before getting up. He walked out of the dining room and up the stairs to his room.

"That arguing earlier was a little unnecessary." Eucliwood held up her notepad.

"Pshh whatever. I'm going to my room." She also got up and walked away, leaving the white haired girl alone.

"She annoys me so much. I can't have happiness or peace when I'm in my own house. Maybe I really should just battle her to get her out. I've been a pushover these past few weeks. It sucks when I don't even have the courage to insult her back after she attacks me like that. It's not right." He sighed and outstretched on his bed. He picked up the remote to his TV and clicked the on button, the tv coming to a drama as he done so.

Knock Knock!

Ayumu heard two gentle knocks outside of his door. "Seraphim stay out." He grumbled before turning his attention back to his TV. Eucliwood opened his door softly and closed it behind her.

"Eu-chan? What are you doing in here?" He sat up.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok." She wrote on her notepad.

"Yes I'm fine. It's just that she annoys me so much. This is my house. And she says constantly that she wants to be your servant and stay here because of that. Can't you just tell her to leave too? I'm pretty sure we could if we had a majority vote." He ranted.

"That wouldn't be fair to her." She wrote.

"And how's it fair for me?" He turned away from her and back to his TV. "I'm sorry." He said under his breath. I shouldn't take that out on you." He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"So you will be ok?" She wrote.

"Yes...Yes I will be. Now if you don't mind Eu, Can you please go for right now? I'd like to have some alone time." He lied back on his bed curling up a bit. He could see her walk up right to the side of it. "Yes?"

She outstretched her arms out towards him. In her mind she wanted a hug.

"I know I know. We're friends." He shook her hand and looked away. She made a pouting face and turned towards his door. She exited the room without a noise.

"Geez what was that all about?" Ayumu muttered, tried to let his feelings of annoyance leave him.

Eucliwood looked down as she stepped downwards. Did she do something? She stepped back into their eating place and turned on the small television. This is what the norm was like these days. Everyone isolated in their own rooms.

Seraphim put her pencil down when she noticed a shadow hiding behind her door.

"It's love isn't it?"

She widened her eyes and reached for her leave ninja stars. "MaelStrom what is your business here?"

She stepped from behind the door and closed it. "Nothing nothing. A friend can't stop by another friends domicile?"

She chucked her stars and placed her hands on her hip. "Showing up uninvited can raise suspicion. What else did you want?"

She giggled before pulling out a vial of pink liquid. The container itself couldn't have been more than 4 inches tall. "Oh I just thought that I should just do you a favor since we are..." She flashed a smile. "Friends..."

Seraphim sighed and then said, "What kind of favor?"

MaelStrom tossed the vial up and down. "I know how you feel. Especially about that boy correct?"

She glared at the intruding ninja. "I don't feel anything towards that pervert!"

"My my...Such strong words for a woman that has a crush on this man." Mael teased her.

"Shut up! I do not have a crush on him!"

"Fine... I guess you wouldn't want this vial then..." Mael smirked and held the vial in the palm of her hand.

"What is it?" Seraphim asked.

"It's a lustrious underrated super tact!" She made up the words on the spot.

"Uh...That spells Lust.." Seraphim said with a sweat drop going down the side of her head.

"Err...Well I didn't think of the details! But..!" She slid around Seraphim. "If you truly want him to want you. If you truly want him to make a move, if you truly want him to like you back, If you truly want him to..." She slipped up into her ear, "LUST for you. You'll have him drink the entire thing. Be warned though." Mael stepped back. It will override all thinking for a short time. Which means he might be a little aggressive. Although that wouldn't bother you would it?" She winked.

Seraphim growled. "No! Never! Just leave!" Seraphim covered her oncoming blush with her hands.

"Hmph. Fine... I'll just leave this on your table next to your...Notebook of interests!" She lied it down before heading to Seraphims window. "One last thing."

Seraphim sighed. "What?"

"Make sure to only give him half this vial. If you give him the whole thing it could be dangerous. But hey." She opened the window. "It's not like you'll use it right? Haha!" She escaped out of the window into the wind.

"Jesus the nerve of that woman! Still..." She closed the window and sat back at her table. "Lust huh? Why would I want that idiot lusting after this beautiful body..." She picked up the vial and brought it to her eye. "Its so clear I can see through it..." She thought to herself before setting it back down.

About 4 hours later the sounds of sizzling could be heard from the downstairs kitchen. After a small nap, Ayumu got rid of his attitude and figured as a nice gesture to make up for his immature moment in front of Eucli-chan that he'd cook. He didn't know any huge complicated recipes, but he figured ramen and eggrolls would be fine tonight. Besides he knew some extra tension was coming tonight and figured he could use "I'm done" as a valid excuse to leave.

He noticed Eucliwood out of the corner of his eye. He stayed silent as he strained the ramen into a bowl over the sink. "I-I'm almost done Eu-Chan." He whispered. He poured the noodles into a bowl and finished spraying his condiments over the eggrolls. Dinner was complete, for the most part that is.

"Itadakemasu!" Ayumu said as he placed his hands together thankful for the food.. He began into his noodles before the other two. He avoided their gaze as the silence covered the room. Yep, another quiet evening.

"So what's the piece of shit been doing today?" Seraphim started.

"Damnit I'm not a piece of shit! Will you stop calling me that!" Ayumu sighed.

"I call it as I sees it." Seraphim laughed.

"And me calling you a trashy jackass would be out of line wouldn't it be?" Ayumi muttered underneath his breath.

At the moment when Seraphim was opening the vial, she heard his nasty comment and set it back down. "Excuse me?! Who the fuck are you calling trashy you uncivilized perverted piece of shit?! I could easily kill you in over 700 ways with just my bare hands!" She smacked her hands on the table causing her vial to roll towards Eucliwood.

"I'd like to see you try!" He glared at her and banged his fist on the table. Why don'tcha act more like a woman?!"

At that point when Ayumi hit the table, the pink vial rolled over and started seeping into Eucliwood's noodles, she had them on the floor,. "Why do you look like one?!" Seraphim retorted. At that point Ayumi stood up. "It's not my fault Haruna's magic was absorbed by me. You'd have to be an idiot not to remember that."

"You son of a bitch!" She stood up as well. "Forget you! Fuck this lousy dinner and your kindness!" She threw the bowl at him in which he dodged. "Screw you!" She stood up and walked away.

Ayumu sighed and bowed. "I'm sorry for my immature behavior just now Eu-chan. You'll have to excuse me. I don't feel like finishing. I'll do the dishes tomorrow after school." He walked up to his room. Eucliwood sighed and sat there, finishing her noodles.

After 10 minutes she had slurped down her noodles and proceeded to turn on the TV. She leaned against the table when a loud BOOM! Could be heard. She look around, waiting for the two to realize the loud noise. She waited and finally reverted her attention to the show. Snap! She looked around as the loud Snap! Noise could be heard within her eardrums. Suddenly a sharp stinging pain formed in her stomach. She grabbed at it grimacing her eyes and clenching her teeth. "What the...?!" She thought to herself. She leaned to her left and smashed her head against the table with her head unwillingly.

"Ahh..." She moaned before her entire eye turned light blue. She left her mouth wide open as she sat there silently.

"I fucking hate her! Swear to god I hate her." Ayumu sighed and climbed into his bed. "That's it. Tomorrow I'm gonna fight her over her right to stay her. I'll kick her ass up and down this street I swear." He growled and covered himself with his blankets. "Whatever. I'll make sure she never steps foot in here..." He rolled over and almost instantly fell asleep.

"Ahh..Ah..." Eucliwood moaned as she stumbled over to the stairs. She felt a warm feeling in her stomach as she climbed the stairs very slowly.

"_Ohhh Onee-san! Why must I wear this?!" Eu-chan said as sparkles formed around her._

"_Because I said so.. You don't want your Onee-san mad at you do you?" Ayumi replied._

"_Of course not! I wouldn't ever!" She pouted and put her hands together_

Ayumi smiled in his sleep. Even in his dreams, his mildly perverted thoughts couldn't escape him. "Eu-chan nooo..." He said in his sleep before covering himself completely under the blankets.

"Can't...I can't..." Eucliwood stumbled halfway up the stairs. That warm feeling growing hotter in the pit of her stomach. It didn't feel bad, in fact, it felt pleasurable. "Ayumi...I..I need you..." She stumbled along the banister and the wall as she made her ascent up the stairs. About 30 minutes later she made it up to the landing and dropped onto the floor. "This...feeling..." She smiled awkwardly before running into his door."I'm gonna...I'm gonna Ayumi..." She thought to herself. She turned the knob before falling into his room.

Ayumi was wakened by the loud thud on his floor. "Huh? Eu-chan are you ok?" He struggled to regain his vision and get rid of the dizziness that overwhelmed him.

"_What's this?" Eucliwood asked on her notepad as Dai-Sensei, Haruna's teacher, handed her a sapphire themed ring._

"_It's a magic suppressor. Now you can act out the basic emotions and some words that the normal human would say or feel. Try it." The teacher smiled and closed her eyes._

"_Tr-Train..." Eucliwood mumbled quietly. Waiting..Waiting...Nothing!_

"_See? Nothing happened! I thought of this after the machine I used with Ayumu failed. This works 100% percent of the time. You just can't say whole paragraphs or speeches...You know?" Dai-sensei replied._

"_Thank you..." She accepted a hug from the younger girl's teacher._

Eucliwood remembered this small scene when she stood up and closed the door behind her. "A-...Ayumu..." She called and locked the door behind her.

"You..You spoke! Eu-chan you have to be careful when you say things like-." Ayumu's speech was cut short when Eucliwood made a short dash for him. She headbutted into his stomach before jumping on top of him. "Gah! E-Eu-chan?!" He called. His face immediately formed a blush when she had a smile on her face and was in his.

"Yes?" She smiled before outstretching her arms. "Off." she muttered. White sparklesflew off of her gauntlets as they started disintegrating into nothing, exposing her purple and white striped shirt. She regained her smirk as she lay there on all fours.

"You're on me.."

"I know." She winked before closing the distance between her lips and his a little. "Ayumi-kun.."

"Ayumi-kun?! You've never called me that before.." He blushed. What was happening?!

"That'll change" She winked before shortening the distance ever so more. "Guess what?"

"W-What ma'am?" He asked. He didn't say more, as her wet lips connected with his. She pried his lips open with her tongue before invading his mouth. She ran it up and around his teeth, fighting with his wet muscle as she done so. She reached for his hands and pinned them to the sheets underneath him."Um..Eu-chan?" He asked against her lips.

She finally ended their smooch with a thin line of saliva. Her long white hair glowing in the moonlight shining through the window. "Shhh Ayumu-kun." She whispered and smiled.

"Eu-chan? This isn't like you.." He whispered. As much as he craved the attention, he immediately noticed the fact that she was using words. That wasn't right...

"Maybe it is, maybe it isnt." She closed her eyes and whispered a word. Suddenly a long black rope appeared from under his bed. Immediately the cloth wrapped around his wrists and tied him to the headboard of the bed. He was dragged to the front of it with Eucliwood still staring at him.

"W-What's this Eu-chan?!"

"Call me Eu.."

"E-Eu..." He muttered as she crawled up towards him. She climbed over his legs and straddled his stomach.

"I want all of you. Every inch of your body." She whispered before bowing her head. Ayumi saw her mutter some more words before her helmet disappeared with sparkles. He watched as her shirt disappeared as well. He felt a noise bleed come on when her white bra came in full view of his perverted eyes.

"W-What! Eu your shirt! I-it's gone!" He said stating the obvious.

"I know. And yours is next." She ran her hand over his shirt and lowered her head once more.

"Wait Eu-chan I don't think you should...ahh..." He stopped short when his muscles and stomach came into view of her. His shirt disappeared into thin air as well. "Wawawa! My shirt!" He stuttered.

"You look better without it anyway." She winked before reaching around her own back.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"I'm unhooking my bra. Honestly you don't expect me to sit on you with it on do you?" She asked and unhooked it. "Ahh! Cause what I just done?"

"What?"

She ripped open her bra before tossing it aside. Blood began gushing out of Ayumi's nose when her pale white breasts came into view. Her pink nipples shining in the dark. She picked up her hair and let it flow down her chest. "My...My...So dirty and lewd aren't we?" She smiled.

Ayumi himself fought to keep down an awkward boner. "Y-Yes...I mean no...I mean Eu-chan what are you doing?!" He tried to maintain his common sense.

"I'm enjoying myself. Now shut up." She smacked him softly across his face and leaned forward on him. "These...You want to suck on them don't you? Play with them don't you?" She held her right breast over his face.

"Umm..U-Uhh.." He stuttered with his teeth chattering.

"I know you do. Now suck!" She guided her tit into her mouth and set it in there.

His eyes went wide as her soft skin invaded his mouth. What was going on? He knew that she'd NEVER attempt something like this...This can't just be courage.

"I don't feel any action..." She said. "I said suck!" She said a little louder.

"Ok ok! Just keep your voice down a little ok?" He closed his eyes and ran his tongue over her perfect nipple.

"Ahh..Like that." She moaned and smiled.

"I can't...I can't fall under her spell...This would be like me taking advantage of her...but what can I do?" He lied there and massaged her nipple with slight grazes of his teeth. He tried his best to enjoy the sweet flavor of her skin. He tried not to think about how sexy this was. Oh goodness he was definitely losing.

"Ayumu..." She took her breast out of his mouth.

"Y-yes?" He responded, thankful that she removed herself.

"Off..." She mouthed.

Ayumu started to shake as her grieves, long shirt, and front apron disappeared. All that was left was her White thin panties. And even then Ayumi could see more skin than he wanted to. "Y-your gown! It's gone!" His eyes went wide as she leaned back down to him.

"Really?" She said and crawled up further to his face. "You know what would be great?"

"W-What?"

"If you licked me." She slid the fabric covering her pussy aside and sat down on his face.

"Ack! No! G-get up! Get off of me Eu-chan!" He muffled into her moistening crotch.

"I don't want too. And I'm pretty sure." She tilted her head to the side. "That I gave you an order. Now lick!"She squeezed her legs together.

"Ouch ouch! Ok..." Ayumi sighed and gazed up at the moist pussy in front of him. "T-this is...this is her..." He thought to himself before letting his tongue roam out. He touched her outer lips with his tongue and ran it up and down.

"Ahh.." She moaned quietly. "A little harder maybe?"

"I'm doing my best! I've never done something like this before. And besides." He started with before licking her outer walls a bit harder. "It's not like you taste very good either." He muttered under his breath recognizing the taste of pee.

"Im sorry, what'd you say?" She asked.

"Nothing! Nothing." He replied back nervously. He led his tongue up her crevice and enclosed his mouth over her clit.

"Ahh! Because..I heard you say something derogatorily." She moaned, running the palm of her hand over her breasts.

"N-nope!" Ayumi said. He teased her sweet spot by grazing his teeth over hit, tracing circles over and around it. When he bit down on it slightly Eucliwood moaned aloud and grabbed his hair.

"M-More!" Her breathing got heavier. He stopped rubbing her clit and led his tongue inside of her instead. He parted her lips and started licking her inner walls, which also tasted like urine,.

"G-gross..." He held in his gagging and proceeded to lick her faster and faster.

"Ahh...I'm gonna...Swallow it all..." She moaned and started rubbing her hips back and forth on him.

"Wait Eu-chan! You don't want to do this!" He had trouble saying since her crotch was rubbing up and down his face.

"I do I do! I-I'm..." She rolled her head back and shut her eyes as more liquids began rushing out of her like a stream. She squeezed her hips together as her juices invaded his mouth.

"Ack..Ick..." Ayumu groaned as he lapped up her liquids. He swallowed it as she sat there on him. "U-Uh...You can get off of me Eu.." He sighed.

"But I don't want to..." She giggled and backed off of him slightly.

"But...But Eu-chan!"

"Eu."

"Eu..." He gulped. "We're taking this a little too far aren't we? You certainly aren't yourself tonight. Why..Why don't you just go back to your room and we'll forget this ever happened ok?" He said. He was right. The normal Eucliwood would've smacked him into the next century for even hugging her. This couldn't be right.

"I didn't say you could talk!" She raised her hand up, engulfed it in a blue light and brought it down hard across his face. The sound a Smack! Could be heard throughout the house.

"Ahhh!" Ayumu cried out. A burn mark quickly appeared across his face. "Why'd you-." He quickly shut up when when he saw that her hand started glowing blue again.

"Defiance won't be tolerated." With a shoo of her hand, the glow disappeared. She inched towards his pants and put her hand where his was. "Hmm. What do we have here?" She moved her hand back and forth on it.

"Eu...No don't..." He said quietly. He shut his eyes as blood began rushing to his member.

"Why...?" She kept the smile on her face and proceeded to pull his pants down. She pulled them down to his ankles and lurked over his boxers. "My my..What do we have here?" She questioned and watched as his member began to push against the top of his shorts.

"N-no...Stop it..." He said.

"What if I don't want to?" She dawned an evil grin before pulling those down to his ankles as well. "Looks like our little friend here would love some treatment as well wouldn't it?"

Ayumu's face turned bright red as her breath collided with the tip of his penis. "Eu..You don't want to do this... This definitely isn't you...And this definitely isn't me. I'd be taking advantage of you if I asked you to continue. But I'm not. So get off of me!" He tried to rip out of the cloth.

"It seems that you don't know your place around here. Listen here." She straddled his cock. "I'M the one that saved you. "I'M the one that decided to look after you. I'M the one who decided to even talk to a loser like you. Without me you'd still be dead. You're nothing." She said aggressively.

Ayumu looked up at her, but said not a word. She was right, he was nothing. He didn't protest her and closed his eyes to avert her gaze.

"Nah ah ah..We can't have you getting soft on me." She gripped his cock and pumped it once, bringing the blood once again to it. "I'm gonna do it."

"Eu-chan..You don't...Not with a loser..." He mumbled holding back slight tears.

"You aren't just any loser." She lowered herself, spreading her lips slightly to give way for his member. "You're my loser." She closed her eyes and came down straight down on him, her juices and blood began to seep out of her.

"Eu! You...You're bleeding..!" He said while clenching his hands.

"I know.." She opened her eyes when some of the pain faded and leaned towards his face. "I'm gonna move now." She bounced on his shaft slowly, letting it go in all the way, but only half way out. She fought to hold back slight tears and grabbed his shoulders. "You like...?" Shes said like she was out of breath.

"N-No..." He turned his head away to avoid her face.

"You're lying to me.." She moaned enjoying the feel of him. "You're stretching me.." Her face turned red as the dirty words left her. The sounds of wet skin squishing could be heard as Eucliwood took his member in and out.

"I'm not... Please Eu-chan.."Ayumu said between groans.

"Just hush..." She moaned and gripped his shoulders. I want you to remember this...remember me...Remember how tight I am hehe.." She said lewdly.

"I-I'm s- Ah...I'm serious.." He said groaning. Her Wet inside walls, the tightening muscles, the warm liquid inside of her would make anyone groan uncontrollably. However, he didn't want her to think he was enjoying this. This was in some of his dreams, but he wanted Eu-chan to be completely willing. And this didn't count.

"So am I.." She leaned back up and continued her slow pace. "Look at this.." She ran her fingers down to her glistening pussy and kept it there. "Look..."

Ayumu did what he was told and looked up at where she had her hand. "This is our proof that we're connected. The naughty sounds...this great feeling...It's wonderful isn't it?" She rubbed her clit and moaned loudly.

"It...I mean it's..." Ayumu stopped mid sentence and went wide-eyed. "Eu-chan you're squeezing me!" He bit his bottom lip to prevent the massive groan that was about to escape his lips.

"I am..I can't help it...It feels too good." Her legs came together inwards as the squishing noises increased in volume and her pace quickened.

After what seemed like 30 minutes, Eucliwood finally spoke up with,"Do me a favor.."

"W-What Eu-chan?!"

"I've never experienced an orgasm from a male before. Do it ah! Inside here mk?" She said, her bounces becoming quicker and harder.

"W-What?! No! We can't do that here! What about the risk of... the risk of.." He trailed off, panic beginning to rise in his chest.

"Pregnancy? Don't worry. We'll cross that bridge when the time comes. She leaned forward and stared into his eyes. "Cum."

"We won't have to cross that bridge at all if you just get off! Get off!" He tried kicking his legs hoping that that would make her fall off. Needless to say, there was no way.

"I said cum! Cum deep inside me.. Let me feel your essence one more time..." She moaned and pinned down his shoulders.

"Eu-chan I'm not kidding! I'm really gonna cum! Get off!" He gritted his teeth and tried to move his hips. His resistance failed short as soon as Eucliwood leaned down and bit down into his collarbone. The moment her sharp teeth collided with his bone his climax came. He thrusted his hips upwards as his warm liquid shot up deep into the white haired necromancer. Her pussy held his member like a slick walled vice as he filled her insides with his sticky cum.

"Hmm..." She moaned quietly before rising up. She noticed a thin strand of cum and blood seep out of her as she crawled up beside him. "Thanks for the enjoyable activity. I must say, I haven't had this much fun in ages..." She curled up beside him.

Ayumu still lied there. His body was still shaking and his once hard member went limp immediately. His breath caught up to him as the necromancer lied beside him. "Aren't...Aren't...you going to untie me?"

"Why? So you can run away? No. I'm gonna keep you right here with me until I deem you fit to be untied. Now go to sleep."

"But Eu-chan!"

"Shut up!" Eucliwood said before turning her head away.

"You could've...You could've at least cleaned up..." He faded to blackness as his remaining strength left him.

(I might write a chapter two if I see fit. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed. Read and review please? Please! =D )


End file.
